Not according to plan
by noriboriman
Summary: Sokka was summoned by the new Firelord for a mission... why entrust the mission on a Southern Water Tribesman, rather than Fire Nation troops? please read and review...


Sokka walked from his igloo towards the wall of the village. Since the ending of the Great War, Sokka and Katara have gone on back to the South Pole. Aang, the Avatar, had traveled the world, searching for Air Nomads who have escaped the Purge, and others who would be taught the ways of peace. Katara, although voicing her feelings for Aang, chose to stay with her grandmother in the South Pole, rather than go with him.

Zuko and Mai were now married and have two beautiful children, while Suki and Ty Lee were now colleagues as Kyoshi warriors. There are now more good relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom because of these developments.

Toph had gone on back home to her parents, much to the delight of the old ones. They were planning on having her married to the Earth King, but Toph had said she had met the love of her life on her journey, and he was the only one for her. As of now, she is staying at the Bei Fong residence at Ba Sing Sei, often frequenting the Jasmine Dragon. There Toph and Iroh talked of everything and anything.

Hakoda had come home a respected old man. As the Southern Water Tribe Chief, he had done his part in leading his people through the war. He was tired, and he had wanted to spend the rest of his days making things from his imagination.

With Hakoda gone, Bato became temporary leader of the Southern Water Tribe before they can officially elect a new chief. Kuma, a bear of a man, became Chief after much deliberation between the warriors, and Bato retained his position as the right-hand man.

Sokka joined the ranks of the warriors, constantly going head to head with Hahn, Yue's former fiancé, since he was assigned, (or exiled, as he says it), to join in the Southern Water Tribe warriors, along with some others from the North Pole. Tonight, they were together on guard duty, patrolling the perimeters outside the walls of the village.

"Hey, dum-dum," Hahn said to Sokka.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Sokka lunged at Hahn, toppling the older boy and staying on top. Sokka sat on him, while Hahn was squirming and wriggling.

"Apologize," Sokka demanded.

"N-no w-w-way," Hahn answered turning slightly purple.

Sokka stood up, kicked some snow on to a coughing Hahn, and walked away. He left Hahn lying there, still wheezing on the ground. No one saw them, since it was already late at night. Smoke rises from the chimneys on some of the igloos, reminding Sokka of his home.

Sokka went on ahead towards the large ice-hall that was the headquarters of the warriors. He found Kuma, Bato and a few others poring over some kind of animal skin. They were all seated around a circular table, the table made by Master Pakku for the leaders of the warriors.

"Sentry Sokka, reporting for duty, sir," Sokka announced.

Every head turned into his direction, their eyes scrutinizing his lithe form. He became self-conscious of himself, wondering why they were staring at him like that. But, he did not flinch beneath their gazes, earning a deep growl from Kuma.

"You have come at the right moment, Sokka," the deep voice of the Chief filled the hall. Sokka stood even straighter.

"A letter from the Firelord arrived this morning," the Chief continued, "and he personally requests your presence in the Fire Nation on the most immediate time."

Sokka stood still, yet his face betrayed his confusion. Hahn, still breathing heavily and flushed, entered the hall. He stood beside Sokka, massaging his stomach and glaring at his rival rather openly. He then remembered he was in front of the head warriors of the tribe.

"Sentry Hahn, reporting for duty, sir," Hahn croaked. Clearing his throat rather embarrassed, he tried to save his dignity by standing straighter.

"Sokka, I think you should leave immediately," said Bato at the Chief's immediate right, eyeing Hahn. Sokka knew this mission is of great importance, why else would the Chief's Counsil be secretive about it.

"Yes, sir," Sokka saluted and went out. He heard Hahn being reprimanded because of tardiness. He smiled a little, which faded quickly. He knew in his heart that this might be the something of extreme importance, and it was accompanied by danger. He also knew it was personal, why else would the Firelord request him rather than his own men. He made his way towards his igloo to start his journey.

* * *

**a/n** this is a new fic i'm trying to develop... please read and review...


End file.
